Call Me
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Le moment fatidique est arrivé, Itachi est au bord de la mort.C'est l'heure du bilan sur sa vie chaotique, et sur la chose la plus précieuse à  ses yeux : Sasuke.  Songfic avec la chanson Call Me du groupe Shinedown.


_**Call Me :**_

-O.S Naruto Shipuuden (aucuns personnages ne m'appartient !)

-Pairing: Itasasu (not yaoi)

-Death fic, rated T

-POV Itachi

-Songfic avec la chanson Call Me du groupe Shinedown

Notes : On dirait que je ne suis douée que pour écrire des O.S tristes en fait –u-' … Le ''couple'' Itachi/Sasuke est un couple que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, alors j'avais envie de faire un O.S sur eux ^^ ! Par contre, le personnage d'Itachi doit être complètement OOC, étant donne que je suis à 98% du temps incapable de refaire la bonne personnalité d'un personnage ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même =) ! Bonne lecture !

Résumé :

Le moment fatidique est arrivé, et Itachi est au bord de la mort. Rétrospective sur sa vie chaotique, et la chose la plus précieuse a ces yeux : Sasuke.

_-Wrap me in a bolt of lightning,_

_Send me on my way still smiling,_

_Maybe that's the ways I should go,_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown…_

Généralement, on ne sait pas quoi dire quand c'est la fin. On se rattache a la vie, on fuit en hurlant, on tente tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir afin d'échapper à la fatalité qui nous attends. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. La mort, je l'attends depuis longtemps, et quand elle se montrera devant moi, peut-être l'accueillerai-je comme une amie, que je rencontre enfin pour la première fois.

Allongé sur le sol, je sens que la pluie forte commence à tomber, frappant mon visage, mes épaules, et mon corps que peu à peu, je commence à ne plus sentir. Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression qu'elle tente de me garder éveillé. L'idée me donne envie de sourire, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger le moindre muscle. La douleur m'anesthésie, signe que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je tourne les yeux à coté de moi, difficilement. Je pense apercevoir une silhouette floue, allongé la. Je crois même que son bras frôle le miens, même si je ne suis pas certain de la fiabilité de mes sens à cet instant. Derrière le rideau de flou devant mes yeux, se dessine peu à peu des cheveux noirs, comme les miens, une silhouette mince, presque aussi ensanglantée et blessée que moi. Sasuke…

Pencher la tête sur le cote m'épuise, je reviens donc à ma position de départ, le visage face au Ciel.

Peu à peu, une pellicule se met à défiler devant moi. Je n'y prête pas attention. On dit souvent qu'avant de mourir, les gens voient leur vie défiler sous leurs yeux, comme un film dont on serait l'acteur et le réalisateur. Moi, je n'ai pas envie de voir le mien. De toute façon qu'y verrai-je ? Une misérable vie de 23 années, toutes remplies de sang et de désespoir. C'est vrai au fond… De quoi a été remplie ma vie, si ce n'est de combats, ou j'ai été plongé de force depuis ma plus tendre enfance ? De trahisons, que j'ai commises sans la moindre difficulté ? De cadavres, ceux des innombrables personnes à qui j'ai ôté la vie ?

Pourtant, une image semble vouloir capter mon attention, titillant mon regard. Et c'est la que je _le_ vois…

_-Left the spare key on the table,_

_Never really thought I'll be able,_

_I rapidly visit on the weekend,_

_I've lost my whole life and a dear friend …_

Je te vois toi, Sasuke. Le seul élément de ma vie que je considère comme précieux a mes yeux. Je te revois encore tout petit, avec tes cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, et un sourire aux lèvres. Tu étais le seul à me prêter réellement attention, à me considérer comme un frère, un ami et un rival. C'était amusant de te voir, jour après jour, tenter de me rattraper, d'apprendre, et de donner ton maximum pour montrer a Père que toi aussi, tu existais. J'étais fier que tu sois mon frère. Et je t'aimais. D'ailleurs, je suppose que je t'aimais beaucoup trop… Trop pour parvenir à mettre fin à ta jeune vie _ce soir-là_, comme j'aurais pourtant du le faire …Je devais être encore plus faible que toi, au final… Je t'ai imposé la souffrance pour satisfaire mon égoïsme, je t'ai laissé vivre tout seul, sans aucun amour, sans personne avec qui t'enseigner la vie, pour te réconforter, et t'aider à aller de l'avant …Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je sais pourtant que j'ai remplis mon devoir ce jour-la. Et je savais que ce serait douloureux. Mais ce ne le fut pas de la manière dont je m'y étais attendu…

J'ai vu la manière dont je t'ai transformé. Je t'ai vu, peu à peu, te gonfler de haine jusqu'à être consumé par la folie. A ce moment là, je m'en suis voulu pour la deuxième fois. J'avais trahis et transformé en monstre la seule personne que j'avais voulu préserver. J'aurais voulu tout arranger… Mais faire marche arrière était impensable. Mon rôle m'imposait d'être un renégat, un déserteur, et je ne devais en aucun cas désobéir à cette règle, pour le bien de Konoha, et de la Paix.

_-I've said it, so many times,_

_I would change my ways,_

_No, nevermind,_

_God knows I tried …_

Mais et toi ? Au final, ni moi ni personne n'a agit pour ton bien…J'ai pensé aux autres avant de penser à toi. Depuis ce jour, je ne cesse de me convaincre que j'ai fais le bon choix. Mais en te voyant aujourd'hui, toutes mes convictions s'ébranlent… Et une culpabilité dévastatrice m'envahie… C'est pourquoi, petit frère, je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour me faire pardonner : mourir de tes mains.

C'est encore une fois égoïste, je sais. Mais c'est au final sûrement mieux comme ca. Tu auras eu ta vengeance sur celui qui t'as privé de ta famille, et moi, j'aurais été puni de cette vie remplie de pêchés que j'ai menée. Je mourrai ainsi sans rien révéler, et toi, tu seras le héro qui aura éliminé le nukenin de Konoha, celui qui a assassiné sa famille, et trahi son village. Tu seras protégé par le village, et traité mieux que les Uchiwa ne l'ont jamais été. C'est ce que je voulais pour toi.

C'est ce que je me répète, alors que je sens mes yeux qui veulent se fermer, réclamant un sommeil qui sera éternel. Mais pas encore…Je veux encore faire quelque chose avant…

_-Call me a sinner, call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over, I still love you the same…_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt…_

_It's all that I can say,_

_So I'll be on my way…_

Je force mon corps à se tendre, le sollicitant pour un dernier effort. Avec une lenteur involontaire, que je trouve agaçante, je tourne a nouveau la tête vers toi, écroulé a cote de moi. Je perçois son visage, à quelques 10 centimètres du mien. Tes yeux sont clos. Tu es atrocement immobile. Je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de prier pour que tu n'ai pas quitté ce monde. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est t'entrainer dans ma chute. Ca, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

Je lève mon bras avec une difficulté hallucinante, le dirigeant vers ton visage, Puis, doucement, je descends dans ton cou. Mes doigts se posent lentement au niveau de ta jugulaire, y appuyant légèrement, le cœur presque en arrêt sous l'effet de la peur. Mais non je sens un léger battement. Il est faible, presque effacé, mais toujours là. Je soupire imperceptiblement de soulagement. Et si cela m'avais été possible, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer de toute mes force, pour te montrer que je suis là, ou bien pour pouvoir sentir ta chaleur, pour la dernière fois.

_-Finally put it all together,_

_But nothing really lasts forever,_

_I had to make choice that was not mine,_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time…_

_I keep my whole life in a suitcase,_

_Never really stayed in one place,_

_Maybe that's the way it should be,_

_You know I lived my life like a gypsy…_

Je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque je remonte ma main le long de ton cou, la posant sur ta joue souillée de sang. Peut-être suis-je en train de t'abandonner une nouvelle fois ? Décidément, je ne suis bon qu'à ca… Je n'ai pas été un bon grand frère, tu aurais mérité tellement mieux, Sasuke… Et une de mes plus grandes peines aura été de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir la vie que tu méritais. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, même si je ne le mérite pas.

-Sasuke…

Le gout âpre du sang dans ma bouche ne me donne pas envie de parler, et je dois forcer sur ma respiration erratique pour pouvoir sortir les sons. Mais je veux te parler. J'imagine que tu ne m'entends pas. Mais ca n'a aucune importance. C'est plus pour moi que je vais le faire. Parce que j'ai besoin de dire tout haut ce que je ressens, avant de partir.

_-I've said it, so many times,_

_I would change my ways, _

_No, nevermind…_

_God knows I tried… _

_-Call me a sinner, call me a Saint,_

_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same,_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt…_

_It's all that I can say…_

_So I'll be on my way…_

-Sasuke… Pardonne-moi. Soufflai-je d'une voix faible, murmurant presque, alors que ma main se trouvait toujours sur ta joue glacée. Je ne peux qu'imaginer tout ce que tu as vécus par ma faute. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un enfant devrait subir. Mais je t'en pris … Sors toi… De ce cycle de haine, maintenant. Sinon tu risques de t'y noyer, et de ne plus jamais pouvoir remonter. Retourne à Konoha. Trouve quelqu'un qui t'aimera encore plus que moi… Et … Vis heureux… Sasuke… C'est mon dernier conseil…

Ca y est … Je sens ma conscience tirée vers le bas. Peu à peu, les contours des choses s'effacent, ne laissant plus qu'un cadre blanc devant mes yeux. L'air ne parvient plus à mes poumons. Mais ce n'est pas douloureux, non… Petit à petit, ton visage disparait. Alors je le grave dans mon esprit, voulant l'emporter avec moi. C'est le moment Sasuke. Je vais devoir te laisser… Encore…

_-I'll always keep you inside,_

_You healed my heart and my life_

_And you know I tried…_

_-Call me a sinner, call me a saint,_

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same,_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst,_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt…_

_It's all that I can say…_

_So I'll be on my way…_

_So I'll be on my way…_

_So I'll be on my way…_

Au revoir, Sasuke …Un jour, je sais qu'on se retrouvera.

END

Reviews please =D !


End file.
